List of all OTTs
OTT = Original TemTem. LOL! Mr. Yokai *Tweegital (Digital/Wind) - A robotic TemTem bird. Tweegitals like to use their tweezers to get worms out of the ground. Unfortunaly, nature isn't perfect, and sometimes they can get their tweezers stuck. *Zibzab (Electric) - Their feet allows them to zig zag extremely fast. They sometimes don't realize what they're doing and sometimes might hurt others. **Zippelephant (Electric) - This elephant TemTem can zig zag faster than ever. Zippelephants don't like people pulling their tails since they don't want their tails to be ripped off. (evolves from Zibzab) *Geysleep (Water/Fire) - Geysleeps doze so often, they don't realize they cause geysers. Geysleeps are also hot to the touch. **Faispout (Water/Fire) - Faispouts are faithful companions but only if you treat them nice. It's known to have an explosive attitude. (evolves from Geysleep) ***Yellasturtle (Fire/Earth) - Yellasturtles are the result of Faispouts reaching an old age, with their water turning into lava. They are capable of squirting lava 1 kilometer. (evolves from Faispout) *Fungroan (Toxic/Nature) - Fungroans store so much toxins in them it is not recommended to get near them. **Mushyeast (Toxic/Nature) - Mushyeasts are able to spread mold on anything they touch; their mold is so yucky that it can even kill anything with poison-protection. (evolves from Fungroan) *Illutrick (Mental) - Illutricks are good at illusions, thus gaining their name "TemTem of Illusion". They are able to clone thereselves. *Compoker (Electric/Mental) - These TemTems have compass-like hair which directs them to wherever they please. *Monoslime (Neutral) - Although it looks weak, it's actually extremely rare. It just needs one ingredient to become something even more better... **Dragloom (Fire) - Glum dragons. They make a good meal, but watch out! They seem to burn anything which looks threatening to them. ***Wyburn (Fire) - Although they can fly, they are not Wind TemTems. Lots of TemTem trainers agree that they should rather evolve a Dragloom into one rather than catch one, despite on their flamethrower-like breath. **Bambank (Nature) - These pandas are armed with heavy arsenal, mainly to shoot bamboos. Their bamboos have gunpowder in them, so don't try and eat bamoboos just lying their. ***Kamipanda (Nature) - They are often self-destructing creatures, and at the same reason as Wyburn, is not a Nature/Fire TemTem. However, their bombs are actually filled with powdered kumazasa and poison in it, so it is usually called the Poison Panda. **Beautphin (Water) - These are oh-so rare TemTem which are easily liked; their fins and all. They are known to evolve into something more beautiful. ***Meriana (Water) - It has evolved into a highly beautiful TemTem after the evolution. It is a mermaid TemTem that is rare; its blue hair is hard to see as it is the color of the waves. However, if attacked, it will immediatedly attacks with powerful water waves. Laclale( aka Mirror Archipelago's TemTem) * (Mental) - A Temtem like a fish in a cold district. They are targeted by organizations that want magical powers due to their magical powers and groups of anti-humanoids at the moment. ** (Mental/Crystal) - Coldite evolves into this as the magical power that it carries increases. The dorsal fin is now wing, so it will not go until fly, but can only float a little. *** (Mental/Crystal) - The result that Grassite which had been keeping magical power all the time since it evolved is this. Well, let's not speak any more, anti-humanoids watching you. * (Neutral) - Arrow like bug... but don't allow something.